The present invention relates generally to the field of security systems, in particular to a system and method for connecting a security system to a wireless communication system to automatically inform an owner and other authorized entities in a manner predetermined by the user when alarm situations and/or alarm worthy situations occur.
Home security and personal safety are major concerns for individuals. People want to protect their valuables and provide a safe haven for family members and loved ones. Traditional home security systems generally alert neighbors and others within the vicinity with a loud noise warning the intruder or intruders that the invasion has been detected. In addition, home alarms generally inform a home security central system of the unauthorized entry. The home security central system then alerts the police and/or third party security companies that an unauthorized entry has occurred. Home security devices generally involve window detectors, door detectors, motion sensors and other devices.
High false alarm rates pose a serious problem in communities. False alarms deplete police resources and undermine the credibility of systems that appear to repeatedly malfunction. In response to the high number of false alarms (over 90% in some areas), counties and other localities may fine alarm owners whose systems repeatedly produce false alarms in an attempt to reduce staggering false alarm rates. In some communities, laws have been passed that prevent the police from responding to an alarm activated by a security system. As a result, alarm owners may be forced to employ expensive third party security companies to respond to alarm situations.
Some systems may place a confirmation call or communication to the owner before dispatching the police or other security entity. This may be helpful when the owner is at home to explain that the alarm was a false alarm thereby preempting the alarm and police dispatch. In other situations, the alarm may have been triggered inadvertently by a pet, falling branch or other innocent act while the home owner is away. In such an event, an attempt to make a confirmation call to the owner at home is ineffective. Traditional central alarm systems often fail to proactively contact a home owner while the home owner is in transit. In addition, power failures and other power cutoffs may prevent traditional alarm systems from contacting a user in the event of an alarm situation.
Currently, home security systems offer limited services. Generally, all alarm situations are treated in the same manner. The industry itself has remained stagnant and inflexible. Generally, current security services are confined to sounding an alarm and/or dispatching the police or other security entity. Depending on the type of event detected, a user may desire responses in varying degrees of severity. Similar problems .exist with other security systems for office buildings, cars, boats, vaults and other objects or locations.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.
The present invention provides a security system connected to a wireless communication system which enables communication with a subscriber user when an alarm (or other defined) situation occurs. The security system may be applied to a user""s home, office, vacation house or other location. The security system may also be applied to a user""s mobile property, such as a car, boat or other personal property. In addition, a security system may encompass personal security devices for individuals, such as a panic device.
According to one embodiment, the present invention provides a personal security network where one or more security devices related to a subscriber may be connected to a central security network over wireless communication. The central security network of the present invention may monitor those security devices and alert a user when an alert situation occurs. The user may set up personalized alarms and alert services; identify various methods of contact; identify the order at which to be contacted; individuals and entities to be contacted; select the type of situations for which they want to be alerted and provide other relevant security and other information.
A personalized web interface (e.g., Internet, wireless web, PDA web, etc.) may also be provided through which a user and authorized individuals may view current and historical security device status. A user may initiate contact with a web interface to conveniently view and/or monitor data for registered alarm sensors at various locations, zones, etc. A user may also generate personalized reports or have those reports automatically generated for them from aggregated historical data and other information based on user defined factors, such as area of interest, type of event(s), time frame(s) and other factors. The reports may be displayed to the user in various formats, such as maps, graphs, statistics, and others formats.
According to this or other embodiment, the present invention may further provide a monitoring system for providing images (e.g., photos, pictures, video, diagrams, illustrations, etc.) where an alarm situation may be detected by comparing images. When a change in images (indicating motion) is detected, an alarm may be signaled. In addition, the image and other information may be conveyed to a central security network where identified individuals may be alerted via identified methods. The user may also view the images (e.g., video clips) remotely via the web or other remote access methods.
Users may also monitor and/or control appliances and objects remotely via a wireless channel, which may also be the channel used to send alarm events, alarm broadcasts and other information.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the system of the present invention provides a wireless communication device at a home security system which relays a wireless communication from the home security device directly to the user""s desired devices in such a way so that power failures and other power cutoff situations do not prevent the relay of information to the owner and other points of contact.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.